There has been known a vehicle lamp which is configured such that light from light sources is reflected towards a front of a vehicle by reflectors, so as to selectively perform low beam irradiation and high beam irradiation.
JP-A-2015-50173 discloses a vehicle lamp which is configured such that nine sets of light sources and reflectors are arranged in a vehicle width direction.
In the configuration of the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2015-50173, a low beam light distribution pattern is formed by simultaneously lighting six sets out of the nine sets of light sources in a low beam irradiation mode, and a high beam light distribution pattern is formed by additionally lighting the remaining three sets of light sources in a high beam irradiation mode.
That is, in this vehicle lamp, a high beam additional light distribution pattern is formed by the three sets of light sources and reflectors.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2015-50173, all the nine sets of light sources are lit in the high beam irradiation mode, and reflection surfaces of all the nine sets of reflectors appear to emit light. However, the three sets of light sources for the high beam are not lit in the low beam irradiation mode, and thus the reflection surfaces of three sets of reflectors are dark.
Thus, from the viewpoint that presence of the vehicle is sufficiently recognized in surroundings at night driving, it is desired that a light emitting region is enlarged even in the low beam irradiation mode, so that the visibility is improved.